buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Sleeve Gallery
"Sleeves" are protective plastic covers used to prevent cards from getting bent or scratched. If a player uses sleeves, they must all be the same, including the buddy monster. The flag, however, can be in a different sleeve. Each sleeve pack contains 55 copies of size 67x92mm. In Japan, a sleeve pack costs 600 yen (excluding tax). Flag sleeve pack includes its respective flag card. Sleeve Collection Volumes Sleeve1.png|Vol.1: Traditional backing card Sleeve2.png|Vol.2: Drum Bunker Dragon Sleeve3.png|Vol.3: Armorknight Cerberus Sleeve4.png|Vol.4: Demon Lord, Asmodai Sleeve5.png|Vol.5: Gao Mikado Sleeve6.png|Vol.6: Dragon World's Flag Sleeve7.png|Vol.7: Danger World's Flag Sleeve8.png|Vol.8: Magic World's Flag Sleeve9.png|Vol.9: Katana World's Flag Sleeve10.png|Vol.10: Jackknife Dragon Sleeve11.png|Vol.11: Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon Sleeve12.png|Vol.12: Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage Sleeve13.png|Vol.13: Tasuku Ryuenji Sleeve14.png|Vol.14: Ancient World's Flag Sleeve15.png|Vol.15: Dungeon World's Flag Sleeve16.png|Vol.16: Gao Mikado & Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Sleeve17.png|Vol.17: Rouga Aragami & Armorknight Cerberus "A" Sleeve18.png|Vol.18: Genma Todoroki & Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" Sleeve19.png|Vol.19: Legendary Brave, Tasuku Sleeve20.png|Vol.20: Darkness Dragon World's Flag Sleeve21.png|Vol.21: Legend World's Flag Sleeve22.png|Vol.22: Hero World's Flag Sleeve23.png|Vol.23: Dragon Ein Sleeve24.png|Vol.24: Star Dragon World's Flag Sleeve25.png|Vol.25: Parade of Hundred Demons Sleeve26.png|Vol.26: Divine Guardians Sleeve27.png|Vol.27: Searing Executioners Sleeve28.png|Vol.28: Dragon Zwei Sleeve29.png|Vol.29: Gao Mikado (New Year) Sleeve30.png|Vol.30: Tasuku Ryuenji (New Year) Sleeve31.png|Vol.31: Gaito Kurouzu (New Year) Sleeve32.png|Vol.32: Thunder Emperor's Fangs Sleeve33.png|Vol.33: the Chaos Sleeve34.png|Vol.34: Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz Sleeve35.png|Vol.35: Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Sleeve36.png|Vol.36: Black Sleeve37.png|Vol.37: Red Thunder Emperor's Awakening Sleeve38.png|Vol.38: Black Autodeity's Awakening Sleeve39.png|Vol.39: Red Sleeve40.png|Vol.40: Yuga Mikado & Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon Sleeve41.png|Vol.41: Subaru Hoshiyomi & Rainbow Wings, Cross Astrologia Sleeve42.png|Vol.42: Masato Rikuo & Resonance of Bonds, King Agito Sleeve43.png|Vol.43: Blue Sleeve44.png|Vol.44: Gargantua Dragon Sleeve45.png|Vol.45: Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia Sleeve46.png|Vol.46: Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito Sleeve47.png|Vol.47: Galaxy Superman, Cosmoman Sleeve48.png|Vol.48: Martian UFO Super Deformation, Takokichi Ω Sleeve49.png|Vol.49: Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu Sleeve50.png|Vol.50: Red Riding Hood, Ema Sleeve51.png|Vol.51: Lost World's Flag Sleeve52.png|Vol.52: Lost World's backing card Sleeve53.png|Vol.53: Ranma & Vanity Sleeve54.png|Vol.54: Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer Sleeve55.png|Vol.55: Gargantua Blade Mage Sleeve56.png|Vol.56: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia Sleeve57.png|Vol.57: Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito Sleeve58.png|Vol.58: Black Dragon Knight, Geil Sleeve59.png|Vol.59: A Bewitching Crimson Mirage. Sync Sleeve60.png|Vol.60: Archangel Dragon, Gavriel Sleeve61.png|Vol.61: Gargantua Knight Dragon Sleeve62.png|Vol.62: Vile Demonic Husk Deity Dragon, Vanity End Destroyer Sleeve63.png|Vol.63: -The King's Guidance- Ara Saas Sleeve64.png|Vol.64: Gargantua Lost Dragon Sleeve65.png|Vol.65: † Huskblood Eyes † Deadly Eyes Sleeve66.png|Vol.66: Lightness Blessing Soul, Yamigedo Mikazuchi Sleeve67.png|Vol.67: Moonlight Fleur, Emma Sleeve68.png|Vol.68: Wonderland Walker, Alice Sleeve69.png|Vol.69: Dragon Force, "Style of Future" Sleeve70.png|Vol.70: Sunlight Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Sleeve71.png|Vol.71: Gargantua Bladecentaur Sleeve72.png|Vol.72: Thunder Deity, Voltaic Ra Sleeve73.png|Vol.73: Delicious, Too Delicious Sleeve74.png|Vol.74: Gargantua Slash Wyvern Sleeve75.png|Vol.75: Deity of Eon, Time Ruler Dragon Sleeve76.png|Vol.76: Great Electrodeity of Freedom, Izanami Sleeve77.png|Vol.77: Grand Phantom Thief, Winds Harry Sleeve78.png|Vol.78: Ultimate Garga Sleeve79.png|Vol.79: Future Force "DGX" Sleeve80.png|Vol.80: Supreme Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Mugen Drum Sleeve81.png|Vol.81: Black Light Great Demonic Dragon, Azi Dahaka "IF" Sleeve82.png|Vol.82: "Mending Equipment, Turquoise Blue Skies" Rana Collete Get! Treasure Campaign GTC-Sleeve1.png|Vol.1: Dragon World's Flag GTC-Sleeve2.png|Vol.2: Danger World's Flag GTC-Sleeve3.png|Vol.3: Magic World's Flag GTC-Sleeve4.png|Vol.4: Katana World's Flag GTC-Sleeve5.png|Vol.5: Dungeon World's Flag GTC-Sleeve6.png|Vol.6: Ancient World's Flag GTC-Sleeve7.png|Vol.7: Dancing Magician, Tetsuya (Originally available for "Buddyfight 7 Great Campaign") GTC-Sleeve8.png|Vol.8: Darkness Dragon World's Flag GTC-Sleeve9.png|Vol.9: Legend World's Flag GTC-Sleeve10.png|Vol.10: Dragon Ein GTC-Sleeve11.png|Vol.11: Hero World's Flag GTC-Sleeve12.png|Vol.12: Buddyfight ver.Silver GTC-Sleeve13.png|Vol.13: Buddyfight ver.Prototype GTC-Sleeve14.png|Vol.14: Buddyfight ver.Ultimate Blue GTC-Sleeve15.png|Vol.15: Let's go, buddy!! GTC-Sleeve16.png|Vol.16: Dragon Zwei Sleeve Collection Extra ExtraSleeve1.png|Vol.1: Gao Mikado (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve2.png|Vol.2: Tasuku Ryuenji (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve3.png|Vol.3: Kyoya Gaen & Tasuku Ryuenji ExtraSleeve4.png|Vol.4: Gao Mikado & Tasuku Ryuenji (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve5.png|Vol.5: Gaito Kurouzu & Kyoya Gaen (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve6.png|Vol.6: Connect Sleeve (Gao Mikado) ExtraSleeve7.png|Vol.7: Connect Sleeve (Tasuku Ryuenji) ExtraSleeve8.png|Vol.8: Connect Sleeve (Gaito Kurouzu) ExtraSleeve9.png|Vol.9: Gao Mikado & Kanata Ozora (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve10.png|Vol.10: Gaito Kurouzu & Tasuku Ryuenji (MiniBuddy) ExtraSleeve11.png|Vol.11: Tasaku & Jackknife ExtraSleeve12.png|Vol.12: Shido & Gallows ExtraSleeve13.png|Vol.13: Rouga & Cerberus ExtraSleeve14.png|Vol.14: Gao & Drum & Bal & Batzz ExtraSleeve15.png|Vol.15: Gao ExtraSleeve16.png|Vol.16: Gao & Batzz ExtraSleeve17.png|Vol.17: Wisdom & Geargod VII ExtraSleeve18.png|Vol.18: Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale ExtraSleeve19.png|Vol.19: Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora ExtraSleeve20.png|Vol.20: Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki ExtraSleeve21.png|Vol.21: Koyomi-class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki ExtraSleeve22.png|Vol.22: Gao VS Kyoya ExtraSleeve23.png|Vol.23: Buddy X Cross ExtraSleeve24.png|Vol.24: into the future... ExtraSleeve25.png|Vol.25: White Supreme Dragon Deity of Creations, Gaen ExtraSleeve26.png|Vol.26: the Chaos ExtraSleeve27.png|Vol.27: Mini Character ExtraSleeve28.png|Vol.28: Yuga SleeveBelial.png|Vol.??: Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon, Belial Other CoroCoroSleeve.png|Explosive Victory Double Deck BOOK Category:Gallery Category:Product